


Mob作

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 我瞎编的 SOL也不能顺着网线打我没什么肉啦！！





	Mob作

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点产卵器描写警告 一点点Spanking警告

@匿名：大家！用了那个程序了吗！

@匿名：是不是那个黑科技？

@匿名：我用了！超赞——哇ww停不下来了www跟废人一样了

@匿名：肾亏了OTZ

@匿名：怎么都倒了www我也差不多wwww

 

这个程序不知怎么就在LINK VRAINS里流行起来了。

事物有阳面就必定有阴面，网络也一样，有属于网络的见不得人的一面。一开始只是在灰色地带小范围地流传，不知道是哪个好事者忍不住宣传，当然范围也是限定熟人，现在很多人手里都有一份这样的小程序。

LINK VRAINS的逼真程度非常完美是大众公认的，痛觉、味觉之类的在LINK VRAINS有着很好的体现。在做LINK VRAINS世界时，开发者大概也考虑到了成年人的需求，不仅做了爱情旅馆这种地方，还提供了良好的性爱体验，因为在LINK VRAINS无论怎么玩都不会伤害到现实的身体，而且还可以变化自己的样子，所以在这里一些成年人玩的很开，窒息、束缚……一些不敢在现实中尝试的在这里应有尽有。

LINK VRAINS并不禁止色情影像的售卖，只要身份进行认证并确定符合年龄，就会开放这一功能。但是考虑到进入这个世界的也有未成年，为了保护他们，LINK VRAINS设置了限定词语的屏蔽和非常严重的惩罚，且只有在爱情旅馆才能使用LINK VRAINS的性爱体验。

光看色情影像也无法满足没有伴侣的人，他们之中不乏才华横溢的家伙，于是，PM小程序就在他们的欢呼中诞生了。

Playmaker，LINK VRAINS熠熠闪耀的新星，初次登场就有着破竹之势，吸引了不少人的眼球。他们赞叹Playmaker的每一场公开决斗，欣赏Playmaker坚韧的品性，以及，视奸他飒爽的身姿。

他们甚至拉了一个经过层层加密的论坛，里面发的图不是Playmaker的胸就是屁股，但也不乏腋窝、蝴蝶骨……每个人眼中都有自己喜欢的性感点，分享出来让更多人知道不是很好吗。

有好事者还将包裹着身体的衣服P掉，自己补出Playmaker裸露的身体。

@匿名：天呐wwA君是人才ww

@匿名：太尊啦！

@匿名：我还想看更多，求求A君！

@匿名：我也求A君！钱不是问题！只要A君提供账户我一定打钱！

@匿名：我也是！A君不要担心做白工！给我账户！

论坛名为A君的用户并没有提供账户给他们，而是在几天之后分享给他们一个程序。

@A君：此程序只面向成年人，请做好年龄确认。以及谢谢你们，我不缺钱，做出来都是兴趣使然。那么请享用吧。

大家并不知道A君这个程序是什么，但还是下载到了自己的终端，结果这个小程序立马在他们的小圈子里掀起了腥风血雨。

@匿名：A神，我学了那么多年的代码都白学了，A神还收徒弟吗

@匿名：我倒了，诸君有缘再见——(´；ω；`)

@匿名：不过是加载出Playmaker一个幻像的程序……啊，我再也射不出来了，被Playmaker大人吸干了❤

@匿名：你们www

在旅馆加载好程序，就会出现一个跟Playmaker并无两样的幻象，也不能用幻象来定义，“他”有着媲美真人的实体感，使用者可以根据自己的喜好进行各种各样的性行为。

就跟和真正的Playmaker做爱一样。

虚拟的“Playmaker”拥有跟本人无二的性格，但有一点不同，那就是对使用者言听计从，即使害羞到不肯抬头，也要按照使用者的意愿继续下去。

刚入手的大部分人非常直接，脱掉“Playmaker”的衣服，迫不及待地先享用一番，然后逼他做出各种各样难堪的姿势供他们拍照分享。比如强迫他口交，把精液射在他的脸上，看他紧闭住那双莹绿的猫眼；或者逼他看着镜子里自己被肏哭的脸。

坛友们也会分享自己今天跟“Playmaker”进行了怎样的Play，考虑到并不是所有人都能接受稀奇古怪的Play，他们临时加了一个里板块。

@匿名1：给你们看看我今天的成果！

1发了好几张图，只见Playmaker脖子和双手都被舒服住，两腿被钢管脚铐分开，下身完全暴露在镜头底下。小穴明显被狠狠地操弄过，还在往外流出白色的精液。

接下来是一张动图，Playmaker的小穴被一根狰狞的阳具抽插着，媚肉被肏弄得往外翻。Playmaker想逃却碍于程序命令不能反抗，只好把纤细的腰沉下去，屁股高高抬起来迎合假肉棒。

@匿名2：哼哼，让你们看看我的吧

2直接上了一个视频，视频里Playmaker穿着女仆装，过短的裙摆连腿根都遮不住，此时跪趴在床上，极不情愿地勾着白色蕾丝边的内裤，慢慢往下拉。他的小穴里早都放进去了两颗跳蛋，少年的挺立的阳具被粉色缎带束缚住，可怜得颤抖着。

视频给了小散鞭一个特写，镜头一转，小散鞭已经打在了Playmaker臀部上，白皙的皮肤立马浮现出红印。Playmaker被连着打了好多下屁股，脖子上系的铃铛“叮当叮当”地响，Playmaker难受地发出吃痛的呻吟声。

但是鞭子并没有停下来，反而变本加厉。Playmaker的臀瓣红成一片，被打一次就要往那个方向歪一点，无需别人扳正，Playmaker的程序自动让他再次摆好姿势。

@匿名3：是野生的Spank同好！我家是这样的：

3的Playmaker穿着某高校女生制服，穿着黑色的连裤袜，短裙挂在腿边，抱着靠枕趴在沙发上。照片边缘探出了一根教鞭。

@匿名：你们好能想啊，我直接扒光了肏

@匿名：↑一点情趣都没有

@匿名：都怪你们，我现在都不能直视Playmaker了。

@匿名：怎么了嘛w

@匿名：一看见他就想勃起了w

@匿名：你们有没有人来群P啊，人员募集中哦~

@匿名：加我一个加我一个！

@匿名：我也要w

@匿名：呀！Playmaker登录了！

@匿名：我正在撸，一看直播射出来了，还是真人的力量强

@匿名：我的妈！你们快看A神调教出来的那个视频！！

大家一窝蜂下载了A君刚发布的视频。

Playmaker被绑住双手，眼睛被黑色布条蒙住，戴着猫耳耳机，对外界的唯一接触只剩下脆弱的肌肤。

Playmaker的腿被分开，A君给屏幕前的人展示了他即将使用的道具：一根长相丑陋的异形性器，中间镂空，柱身带有螺纹，尖端长着三根软钩。懂得人立马就看出来是什么，产卵器。

A君耐心把黄色的人造卵装进假性器里，有些人等不及，直接快进到排卵的时候，Playmaker腿止不住地抖，下身湿了一片，发出了像虚弱的奶猫一样的叫声。

第一颗卵产出来后，Playmaker像是受不了这种刺激，细小的身板一阵抽搐，随后晕了过去。

视频到这里就没了，但是这并不妨碍广大坛友的兴致高昂起来。

@匿名：会玩还是A君会！

@匿名：\A君/\A君/\A君/\A君/

@匿名：\PM/\PM/\PM/\PM/\PM/\PM/

 

今日的Playmaker觉得围观群众的视线格外的炽热。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来不止这么一点但是看到我群被某个奇妙玩意吓到褪色我笑到没心情继续写了哈哈哈哈  
> 除了PM之外都是Original Characters！！！！


End file.
